Gelman Traps Pearl with the Pearlinator 6000 and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Lawson tries to push Pearl off the rooftop and gets grounded) At the pavement, Gelman was extremely angry about Pearl. Gelman: Man! I can't believe that Pearl stole Skylar's best friend Annabelle! My friend Skeens had to unground her but he was caught by her mother and now Skylar is regrounded! Lawson tried to push Pearl off the rooftop, but Principal Prickly stopped him. Then he tried to murder him, but Fluttershy106 stopped him, and Lawson is grounded, and it's all Pearl's fault! This has gone too far! What shall I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will trap Pearl in the cage with something which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000! I call it the Pearlinator 6000! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the Pearlinator 6000! Gelman went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Gelman entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Gelman: Huh? Then Gelman read the sign on the box. Gelman: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Gelman picked up a box and he left the junkyard, and then he stopped at the tree. Gelman: Time to build the Pearlinator 6000! Gelman started to build the Pearlinator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Gelman had finished building the Pearlinator 6000. Gelman: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Pearlinator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for Pearl. Then Pearl was walking in, and then Gelman sneaked behind the tree. Gelman: Now to distract Pearl! Then Gelman called to Pearl. Gelman: Hey, Pearl! Pearl stared to Gelman. Pearl: Huh? Gelman: I, Leo Gelman, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly sissy! Pearl started to step towards Gelman. Gelman started taunting Pearl, who was stepping towards him. Gelman: Pearl is a chicken! Pearl is a chicken! Pearl is a chicken! Pearl is a chicken! Pearl is a chicken! Pearl is a chicken! Pearl is a chicken! Pearl is a chicken! Then Pearl stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Pearl, trapping her. Gelman: Yay! I trapped Pearl with the Pearlinator 6000! Haha, take that, Pearl! You can't escape now! Gelman released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed Pearl, Remember Gelman'. Pearl: GELMAN! Gelman: Haha! You're Gelmanized! Pearl: You're going to pay for trapping in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Gelman: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you self-centred geek! Stop whining! You're Gelmanized now! That's what you get for stealing Skyler's best friend Anabelle! My friend Skeens had to unground her but he was caught by her mother and now Skylar is regrounded! Lawson tried to push you off the rooftop, but Principal Prickly stopped him. Then he tried to murder him, but Fluttershy106 stopped him, and Lawson is grounded, and it's all your fault! You will stay in this cage until you die! So, here are my exact words! Do... not... steal... Skyler's... best... friend, Anabelle! Understand?! See ya, loser! Gelman walked home, and Pearl was furious. Pearl: Gelman, you son of a...! I'll call your parents for this! Then Pearl picked up a phone and phoned Gelman's parents up. Pearl: Hello, Gelman's parents! Gelman's dad's voice: Yes, Pearl? How can I help you? Pearl: Your son Gelman just trapped me in a cage with a trap that was known as the Pearlinator 6000. Gelman's dad's voice: Gelman trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Pearlinator 6000? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Pearl: You're welcome! Goodbye! Pearl put down her telephone. Then Lawson, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay walked in and noticed Pearl who was still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, boys! Look at Pearl! She's in a cage! Haha! That's what she gets for stealing Skyler's best friend Anabelle! My friend Skeens had to unground her but he was caught by her mother and now Skylar is regrounded! I tried to push her off the rooftop, but Principal Prickly stopped him. Then I tried to murder him, but Fluttershy106 stopped me, and I am grounded, and it's all her fault! And now, she deserves to stay in that cage! Chucko: Yeah, she's nothing but a thief! And he's ruined Skyler's life! Jocko: Look at that sign, Koreo! It says 'Don't feed Pearl, Remember Gelman'. Koreo: Yeah, don't give her any food to eat. Lawson: Okay, guys! Shall we poke her with trash picker pins? Why? Because I'm going to enjoy my revenge against her! Buster: Good idea! Let's do it! Cheay: Let's go to the garage! Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay went off to Lawson's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up some trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke Pearl! So Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where Pearl was stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking Pearl! So Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay started poking Pearl with picker pins, and Pearl started screaming and yelping. Pearl: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! GELMAN, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, GELMAN! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! LAWSON! CHUCKO! JOCKO! KOREO! BUSTER! CHEAY! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you trap Pearl in a cage?! You know trapping Pearl is unacceptable! Gelman: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap me in a cage. My trap is called the Pearlinator 6000 so I can trap her! Successfully, I Gelmanized her. That's what she gets for stealing Skyler's best friend Anabelle. My friend Skeens had to unground her but he was caught by her mother and now Skylar is regrounded. Lawson tried to push Pearl off the rooftop, but Principal Prickly stopped him. Then he tried to murder him, but Fluttershy106 stopped him, and Lawson is grounded, and it's all Pearl's fault. And now, Pearl deserves to stay in the cage until she dies. Gelman's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Pearl in a cage, young man! Pearl is very angry and upset because you trapped her in a cage. That's it, you are grounded for until the Pearlinator 6000 is disassembled! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman, Chucko Kowalski and Koreo Princess as Pearl Eric as Lawson Paul as Jocko Steven as Buster Dave as Cheay Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff